


The Lion King (Luxlenchner)

by Luxlenchner



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxlenchner/pseuds/Luxlenchner
Summary: In the African savannah, a future king must overcome betrayal and tragedy to assume his rightful place on Pride Rock.





	1. Chapter 1

The Lion King (Luxlenchner)

Synopsis:

My imagining of the upcoming Lion King CGI remake, with my fan cast.

Cast:

. Chadwick Boseman as Simba

. JD McCrary as young Simba

. Hugh Jackman as Scar

. James Earl Jones as Mufasa

. Zoe Saldana as Nala

. Shahadi Wright Joseph as young Nala

. Ryan Reynolds as Timon

. Seth Rogen as Pumbaa

. Morgan Freeman as Rafiki

. Richard Ayoade as Zazu

. Angela Bassett as Sarabi

. Tiffany Haddish as Shenzi

. Michael Pena as Kamari

. James Franco as Azizi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Circle of Life

WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS... 

The sun rises over the Pride Lands, as Lebo M. begins singing Circle of Life.

Lebo M.: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

We then see a Rhino look up towards the sun.

Lebo M.: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

We then see a group of Topi look up towards the sun.

We then see a group of Meerkats gather up, looking towards the sun.

Lebo M.: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

We then see a Cheetah walk onto a rock, looking towards the sun.

We then see Marabou storks standing in the water, before flying up by a waterfall.

Lebo M.: Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala

We then see Elephants walking across the Pride Lands, accompanied by flying birds. A mountain is seen in the background.

Lebo M.: Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala

We then see Lesser flamingos fly above a river.

Lebo M.: Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala

We then see Antelopes hop across the grass.

Lebo M.: Ingonyama nengw enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw enamabala

We then see a Giraffe and her child walk down the grass, seeing all the other animals.

Carmen Twillie: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

We then see Zebras run down the pathway, as Ants climb up tree branches while holding leaves.

We then see Elephants walking down the pathway, with Guinea fowl birds walking among them.

Carmen Twillie: There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found

We then see Zebras running across the river.

Carmen Twillie: But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky

We then see Elephants walking across the river. The lead Elephant has several birds sitting on its tusks.

Carmen Twillie: Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life

We then see all the animals walking towards Pride Rock, as Mufasa stands at the edge. Zazu starts flying towards him.

Carmen Twillie And it moves us all

Zazu lands, bowing down to Mufasa, who smiles.

Carmen Twillie: Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Then, Rafiki starts walking among the animals, nodding as they make a space for him.

Carmen Twillie: Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding

Rafiki then climbs up to Pride Rock, walking towards Mufasa as he gives him a hug.

Carmen Twillie: In the Circle  
The Circle of Life 

Mufasa then walks towards Sarabi as Rafiki follows him. 

In Sarabi's arms is her cub Simba, who was just born. Mufasa and Sarabi smile at their son as Simba wakes up, yawning. He then looks at Rafiki.

Rafiki smiles at Simba as he then grabs out a root, ripping it in half as red powder spills out. Rafiki catches some of the powder and smears it on Simba's forehead.

Rafiki then picks up Simba, looking at Mufasa and Sarabi, who smile at him. Rafiki smiles back as he walks towards the edge of Pride Rock.

All the animals watch as Rafiki walks towards the tip of Pride Rock, before raising Simba up into the air.

Carmen Twillie: Its the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all

All the animals begin cheering. The Elephants trumpet, and the Zebras stomp on the ground, and the Monkeys screech as they begin to jump. 

Carmen Twillie: Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Rafiki continues to rise Simba up, who looks on in confusion.

The sun then shines down on Simba.

Carmen Twillie: Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding

All the animals begin to bow down to Simba.

The camera pans out as Mufasa and Sarabi smile, watching Rafiki continue raising Simba up. 

Carmen Twillie: In the Circle   
The Circle of Life

THE LION KING


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet Scar

Inside a cave, an Elephant shrew is searching for food.

As the Elephant shrew looks for something to eat, it hears something.

The Elephant shrew then sees a big paw about to land on her.

The Elephant shrew tries to escape, but the paw catches her. The paw then picks the Elephant shrew up, revealing the paw belongs to Scar.

Scar: Oh, life's just not fair, is it? We have that in common. I challenged my brother for the throne, got my scar, hated him for it. And you shall never see the light of day ever again.

As Scar is about to eat the Elephant shrew, Zazu comes into the cave.

Zazu: Did your mother ever told you not to play with your food? 

Scar: Oh. 

As Scar talked to Zazu, the Elephant shrew got out of his grasp and ran away.

Scar: Now, look at that, Zazu. You made me lose my lunch.

Zazu: Ha! You'll lose much more than that when the king deals with you. He's as mad as a Hippo with a hernia.

Scar: Oooh, I quiver with fear! ( Smiles )

Zazu: Now, Scar, don't look at me that way.

Zazu then tries to fly away.

Zazu: HELP!

Scar catches Zazu in his mouth, just as Mufasa comes in.

Mufasa: Scar, spit him out!

Zazu's beak popped out of Scar's mouth.

Zazu: Such perfect timing, your majesty.

Scar rolled his eyes as he spits Zazu out. Zazu looks at his wet wings, disgusted. 

Zazu: Eck!

Scar then walked over to Mufasa.

Scar: Well, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.

Mufasa: Sarabi and I never saw you at the presentation of Simba's birth. Is there anything wrong?

Scar: That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful! ( sigh )

Scar then scratched on the walls, which makes a loud noise as Zazu cringes.

Scar: Must've slipped my mind.

Zazu then flies towards Scar.

Zazu: Quite - but as 'slippery' as your mind is - as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!

Scar bites at Zazu, making him fly towards Mufasa's leg.

Scar: I was first in line - until that little furball was born.

Mufasa: That 'little furball' is my son, and your future king.

Scar: Oh, well then, I shall practice my curtsy.

Scar then begins to walk away to the exit.

Mufasa: Do not turn your back on me, Scar.

Scar: Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me.

Mufasa runs to in front of Scar, roaring.

Mufasa: Is that a threat?!

Scar: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, big brother. I would never think of hurting you.

Scar then walks away.

Mufasa: ( Sighs ) What am I going to do with him?

Zazu: He'd make a pretty handsome throw rug.

Mufasa: Zazu!

Zazu: And then think! Whenever he gets too dusty, we can take him out and beat him.

Mufasa: ( Laughs )

Zazu and Mufasa then walk away.

The scene cuts to Rafiki's baobab tree that night as it rains, where he is making a painting of Simba. He is holding a turtle shell full of red powder. 

Rafiki: Ah, Simba. 

Rafiki then smears some of the red powder onto the forehead of the painting of Simba.

Rafiki: I surely look forward to teaching you and see you grow into the next king.


End file.
